Sparkling Eyes
by Wordpuncher
Summary: Hector/Lyn one-shot. Hector has been in deep thought ever since his brother had passed away, so Lyn takes advantage of the momentary peace of the camp to see what's on Hector's mind. Hector and Lyn's support is maxed out by the time this is taking place. Hopefully Hector and Lyn aren't to OOC. Remember to R&R.


**A/N: I don't own the Fire Emblem series and anything that comes from this series. My first one-shot! It's kind of sad how this paring doesn't have a lot of stories about them :( oh well, what can ya do. I might post another one-shot that is in Lyn's point of view, but it all depends on whether someone would like to read it and if I'm not lazy.**

* * *

Hector sighed as his axe killed an imaginary enemy; ever since news of his brother's death came to him he had felt like a great weight had dropped on his shoulders. While his body was going through his normal practice regimen, his mind was in fact very far away. He had begun questioning himself ever since he heard the grave news. It wasn't that he doubted his abilities after his brother's death; it was just that there were many uncertain things added to his already troubled conscious. What was he going to do after the battle with Nergal? Was he even going to survive the battle with Nergal and his forces? Thoughts like these kept on hammering his mind until he heard a voice call out his name.

"Hector! Hector, are you even listening to me!"

The man in question turned his attention on a certain green-haired woman, who always found a way to make him feel annoyed and oddly happy. He stared at her, his axe on his shoulder, and looked at her up and down. Her hair was bound up in a pony-tail and it gently went along the current of the light breeze. Her clothing was peculiar to Hector but it fitted her well, and while he wouldn't admit it out loud, it hugged her bosom terrifically. Her hips were just the right width and she had long legs. Her calves were mostly covered by her leather boots and her sword rested on her hips. But, Hector was mostly captivated by her deep sparkling eyes. He swore he could see them sparkle even if she was many ways away, as her eyes locked with his.

Finally Hector responded, "What do you want, Lyn?" Hector thought about how his tone wasn't that friendly, but shrugged it off.

Lyn put her hands on her hips and said, "Well, you've been out here for awhile so I thought that you would like to know that breakfast is ready and if you want to have breakfast together."

Hector shook his head as he declined Lyn's offer and he started to prepare for another round of practice with an imaginary cavalier when Lyn grabbed his arm. He peered down at her as she began to drag him toward a nearby tree.

"Lyn, what are you doing," Hector managed to say as he carefully maneuvered his axe to not accidentally land on one of them. Lyn pulled them down under the tree's shade and sat cross-legged on the grass while she waited for Hector to put down his axe and get situated. Hector internally complained about how she interrupted his practice, but stayed quite as he put himself in a comfortable sitting position.

Finally Lyn began to speak, "We need to talk."

"Well, I would've thought that you wanted to speak with me since you interrupted with my practice." Hector remarked as he saw her frown deepen.

"Hmph, here you are being an oaf while I'm trying to talk to you seriously. But really Hector, just tell me!"

Hector could never be so perplexed at to what the woman was referring to, "Tell you what?"

"What's on your mind! You've been very quiet for awhile now, you're even skipping meals." Hector frowned at this statement. He knew that he was being sure not to let others know what had happened, especially Lyn and Eliwood, but perhaps he had been too careful. Eager to get out of Lyn's questioning stare he quickly said what came to mind.

"Nothing's on my mind."

"Don't lie to me Hector; you've been distracted for awhile now." Hector hated how she was looking at him. Ever since he was young he hated that certain look; the look of concern. He'd been a target of it in its many forms as a child and sometimes even now. Whether it was a look of pity or concern he hated it, especially if it was on a friend's face and dare he say on his loved ones' faces. He never liked to worry his friends and family.

"It's just that you've seem so out of it, and If you were like this in a battle-" Lyn had said before Hector interrupted her.

"Hey, I'm not going to get hurt. You can count on me." Hector said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Hector rose and said, "Come on, enough of this talk let's have breakfast." In truth Hector wanted Lyn to stop her questioning so he picked up his axe and decided to make his way to camp, but he felt Lyn grab his arm.

"You promise you'll be okay?" Lyn said with her head down.

"I promise," Hector said as he turned around so he could look into her sparkling eyes. Even though it was hard for him to keep his spirit happy, her eyes were enough to get him through the day. He quickly kissed Lyn on the lips and walked quickly to camp with a light blush on his face. And for once since he learned of the death of his brother, Hector thought of the only thing that gave him comfort. Lyn's sparkling eyes.


End file.
